Koopa school days
by Guitarband16
Summary: a story of the koopalings in school and meeting a new koopa friend... the first few Chapter are short but the rest will be long. Spanking of young kids in later chapters, don't like don't read
1. new grade new classmates

**Authors Note: Each koopaling and Jonathon is in different grades so I decided to mention each one here.**

**Ludwig and Jonathon: junior year**

**Wendy O.: Sophomore year**

**Morton: freshman year**

**Roy: 8****th**** grade**

**Iggy and lemmy: 5****th grade**

**Larry: 4****th**** grade**

**Bowser Jr.: 1****st**** grade**

**Chapter 1: New Grade, New classmates.**

Ludwig walked into Mushroom high after what felt like a long summer. He looked at his list and saw what locker he was and walked to it. Once he got to his locker, he saw a koopa opening the locker under his. He went up and introduces himself to him.

"hello." Was all the came out of the koopa princes' mouth as he looked at the other of his kind. The other koopa looked at him and smiled.

"Hello, the names Jonathon koopa, you must be Ludwig." The other koopa said to the prince. Ludwig smirked seeing how the kid already knew who he was. Just then the bell Rung and Jonathon and Ludwig walked to their first class.

In class, Jonathon paid some attention to the teacher, but tended to doze off as he talked. The day went by normally, up until lunch when Ludwig saw Wendy walk up and look at Jonathon.

"Mind if I cut in front of you?" she asked, which made Jonathon blush a bit. He let her in front of him than was brought back to reality when Ludwig grabbed his arm and shook him.

"I see you have a crush on my sister." Ludwig chuckled a bit.

Jonathon sighed "oh shut up."


	2. The babysitters

**Authors note: I gave them clothes in the story because I find it more fitting.**

**Chapter 2: The Babysitters.**

After School, Ludwig invited Jonathon over to the castle. Upon arriving, Ludwig saw a note on the door from his father, the King of Koopas', Bowser Koopa. The note read '_Kamek, kammy and I are out, Ludwig is in charge._'

Ludwig discarded the note and looked at his friend "interested in helping me watch the kids?" he asked him.

Jonathon tilted his head a bit "aren't Wendy and Morton too old for babysitters, considering they are both in high school?" but as Jonathon talked, Four young Koopas walked in, practically answering jonathans'' question.

Ludwig smiled at his four younger brothers. "Jonathon, meet my four youngest siblings, Iggy, Lemmy, Larry and B.J." Ludwig greeted them but the kids were curious and asked who Jonathon was. After explaining it to them, the kids acknowledge that he was helping Ludwig babysit.

B.J. let out a yawn as he walked to his room. "It seems he might be the easy one." Jonathon chuckled a bit watching all the koopalings go off and do their own thing.

Jonathon walked over to a table and set his backpack down and began doing some of the assign homework for the day. After a while Iggy came up to Jonathon and looked at him. "I can't find Ludwig, Could you help me with this Math problem?" he asked his babysitter.

Jonathon helped Iggy into a chair and looked at the book and explained how to solve it, but leaving it to where Iggy had to solve it himself. After finding the answer, Iggy smiled "thanks Jonathon." And with that Iggy ran off to play since he was done.

Wendy walked in and put her arms around Jonathon "I didn't know you were here today, what brings you to Castle Koopa?" Jonathon turned to the koopa girl upon hearing her question.

"Your brother invited me over but he seems too had vanished, leaving me to watch the smaller Koopas." Jonathon told her why he was in her home. Wendy smiled at hearing Jonathon's answer and sat next to him. She looked into Jonathon's textbook and back at him with a confused look.

"Do you really understand this stuff?" Wendy asked Jonathon, who only nodded at her question. After a few more minutes of the two talking, they heard a slap and crying. Jonathon sighed and went to Iggy's room to see Larry covering his cheek sniffling. Jonathon asked what happened to them, and Larry told that Iggy hit him. Jonathon sighed and looked at Wendy.

"What punishments do they usually receive when their bad?" Jonathon asked Wendy who sighed and whispered into Jonathans' ear. Jonathon nodded and took Iggy to another room and took a seat on the chair. Iggy whimpered a bit knowing what was coming. Jonathon took Iggy over his lap and lowered his pants.

"You shouldn't have hit your brother Iggy." Jonathon said and began spanking the young koopa. Iggy whimpered and struggled a bit over Jonathon's' lap. Jonathon kept spanking Iggy over his underwear and holding him down to prevent his struggles. Soon enough Iggy was crying over Jonathans' lap.

"Almost done Iggy." Jonathon said as he lowered Iggys' briefs and continued the spanking for a few more minutes. Once the punishment was over, Jonathon pulled up Iggys' pants and briefs gently and stood him up. Iggy hugged Jonathon and cried into his shirt. Jonathon sighed as he let the kid cry into his shirt.


	3. Ludwigs' Responsibility

**Authors note: I decided to do this chapter because bowser isn't playing a big part in this story because I planned for it to be Ludwig and Jonathon with the other Koopas alone.**

**Chapter 3: Ludwigs' responsibility**

The following morning, Kamek came to Castle Koopa and went to Ludwig. "Young prince, I bring news that your father has gone missing, and me and kammy have not been able to find him, we trust you will take responsibility and watch after your brothers and sisters, I'm sorry." The last two words were said when Kamek saw Ludwig sad expression.

The whole morning, Ludwig got his younger siblings ready for school without saying a word about Bowser, until B.J. came up and looked at Ludwig "Big brother, where's daddy?"

Ludwig sighed and called all of his siblings around him and told them the news. B.J. and Larry took it the worse as they were the youngest and had a close bond to their father. Ludwig thought for a moment. Soon he remembered something Jonathon had said about him not having parents, maybe he could help take care of the kids now that they did not have parents. After his thoughts were cleared, Ludwig walked Roy and the younger kids to their school, and then walked with Morton and Wendy to their school.

"What are we gonna do now that we don't have dad to help us." Morton looked at Ludwig who looked lost in thoughts. Wendy used a hand motion to show him not to bother Ludwig yet about the subject at hand. Upon arrival at the school, Jonathon walked up to them and looked at Ludwig than at the others. "If you don't mind me asking, what's Ludwig so down about?"

Wendy explained what had happened and Jonathon sighed a bit, knowing this was probably tough on the oldest Koopaling. He looked at Ludwig "hey pal, if you ever need help raising the kids, I'm here to help you out, keep that in mind."

Ludwig smiled a bit and walked to his locker with Jonathon. "Thank you, I'm glad I have you to help me out, even though you probably have a lot to do with your life."

Jonathon chuckled a bit at Ludwig, as if he was crazy "I am not busy at all, I need something better to do than live alone, I think living you with eight would be fun and it would feel better being with a group instead of living alone."

Ludwig laughed a little as he walked to class with Jonathon, than Ludwig turned to him "Also sorry about the trouble Iggy caused while I was out, I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

Jonathon sighed a bit and looked at Ludwig "the kid didn't cause much trouble, after being punished he was pretty obedient through the rest of the day up until he went to bed, so I guess it works well, although The punishment he received sometimes isn't enough so I might teach you something's while I'm with you guys."

Ludwig looked at Jonathon, not liking the idea of what he said, thinking he meant he would Punish Ludwig as well as the other 7 koopa kids. "You don't mean like punishing me as well right?"

Jonathon shrugged "only if you deserve it, which hopefully won't happen, but if it does I would punish you for it." And with that Jonathon walked to his desk with Ludwig going to his own desk, than class began.


	4. The Date

**Chapter 4: The Date**

During lunch, Jonathon walked over to Wendy and smiled at her nervously, stammering a bit. "h-h-hey Wendy, w-w-would you like to go on a date with m-m-me?" Everyone around Wendy looked at Jonathon and waited for Wendys' answer. She gave him a look over for a minute, then smiled at the black hair koopa than looked back at her food.

"fine, I'll be ready after school." And with that she continued to eat her lunch. Jonathon walked back over and sat next to Ludwig and began eating with a dopey smile across his face, which made Ludwig laugh a bit. "You can't hide it Jonathon, I know you almost completely messed it up."

After saying that, the koopa prince regrets it once he got a face full of Pasta. Jonathon left the cafeteria and went to his next class with a satisfied smirk. After school, Jonathon waited for Wendy to go on their date. Once Wendy walked out, she took a look at Jonathon and smiled "so where are you taking me on our first date, and hurry before I dump you quicker than I accepted this date."

Jonathon lead her to a movie theater and smiled "I thought it would be appropriate for our first date to be a movie, and im buying so don't worry about anything."

And with that Jonathon walked to the counter and paid for two tickets and popcorn and walked Wendy into the theater. The two enjoyed the movie as it seemed to go by quickly. After the movie, Jonathon stood up and helped Wendy up with a yawn. "I hope Ludwig isn't having to much trouble with the kids, although I have a odd feeling that they managed to tie him up."

"eh don't worry, he has blabber mouth Morton with him, and even though he talks a lot, when he isn't talking, he's a pretty big help." Wendy said as they left the theater. Wendy kissed Jonathon on the cheek and began walking "Tell Ludwig im with my friends shopping, and I'll see you are home." And with that Wendy was off with her friends.

Jonathon walked to Castle Koopa with a grin on his face, happy that his first date with his crush went so well. Once Jonathon walked into the castle, he saw B.J. and Larry napping and Iggy and Lemmy eating a snack. Jonathon went to find Morton and Ludwig, who were in Ludwigs room listening to him make music with his piano. Jonathon walked over smiling "hey guys."

They both smiling at him "so how'd it go, did she dump you?" Ludwig was smirking was he asked those questions, only until Jonathon smiled "nope, I have the best date ever."


	5. Roy in trouble

**Author note: I completely forgot about Roy.**

**Chapter 5: Roy gets into trouble**

The following day at school, Ludwig and Jonathon were talking in the halls after their 6th class period. Ludwig groaned a bit "Man that test was hard, I'm pretty sure I failed that one." Jonathon chuckled a bit at Ludwig, who gave him a curious look as if Jonathon had gone crazy.

"I told you to study, that's how I feel confident that I actually passed, than again studying isn't exactly your 'Strong Point.'" Jonathon said to his friend. Ludwig just rolled his eyes as he walked to his next class, and Jonathon went the opposite way, leading to another classroom. Jonathon liked this class, Art, the only class he had with his girlfriend Wendy. Jonathon went and got all the supplies he needed and added a few more touches to his project.

Once class began, Wendy passed Jonathon a note that read. 'Meet me on the soccer field after school.' This made Jonathon curious, but didn't question it and listened to the teacher. Half way through class, the fire alarm sounded and all the students were evacuated to a field while the teachers investigated the source. Soon the principal walked out with Roy who was struggled out of his grip. Ludwig sighed looking at his younger brother struggling. "What did you do Roy?"

Roys' smirk disappeared when he saw Jonathon and Ludwig looking at him sternly. Roy looked down "I may or may not have pulled the fire alarm last period." Ludwig sighed and shook his head as school was dismissed for the rest of the day.

"You're in deep trouble when we get home Roy." Ludwig said as they began walking. Jonathon walked to the soccer field like the note said and waited. Wendy walked up to Jonathon with a smiled. Wendy explained that she wanted Jonathon to help prepare something for Larrys' birthday party. Jonathon agreed with a smile as he and Wendy began walking back to Castle Koopa.

At the castle, Roy was in his room waiting for Ludwig to come and give him his punishment. Ludwig walked in and looked at Roy, sitting on his bed. "you know I have to punish you Roy, just make this easier and accept it without arguing." Roy sighed accepting his punishment and got over Ludwigs lap, knowing what his punishment was going to be.

Ludwig looked at his brother and lowered his pants, than began spanking him. Roy grit his teeth whimpering a bit. Ludwig sighed as he continued to punish Roy, he hated doing it but knew he had to make Roy learn a lesson. Soon enough Roy was crying over his elder brothers lap like a little kid. Soon Ludwig stopped and stopped the teenager up. "Listen Roy, youre thirteen, you shouldn't be pulling the pranks."

Roy nodded and cried as Ludwig hugged him. Ludwig comforted his little brother as he pulled up his pants, rubbing his back. Soon enough Roy calmed down and looked at Ludwig "im sorry about the prank Ludwig, it won't happen again, I promise." Roy apologized. Ludwig nodded and smiled at him. After a while Roy fell asleep as his brother held him. Ludwig smiled and took him and set him on his bed and began leaving the room whispering 'sleep tight Roy.'


	6. The Preparations

**Chapter 6: The birthday preparations.**

Later in the day, while Larry was napping, Jonathon was making a cake and preparing decorations for Larrys' birthday the next day. Jonathon wrote 'Happy 10th Birthday Larry' on the banner with a smile. Ludwig walked in and saw. "That's impressive Jonathon, Thank you so much for preparing His birthday party for us, you are quite a big help." Ludwig praised his friend endlessly until Jonathon put his claw over his mouth to shut him up. Jonathon went and pulled out the cake and looked back at Ludwig.

"Does he dislike any flavor of icing or is he fine with any?" Jonathon asked Ludwig, who came up with the best solution, Mix them and make a mash of vanilla and chocolate. Jonathon nodded in acknowledgement as he began mixing the Icing together. Ludwig went to see Larry was still asleep, and then left the room with a smile. After leaving Larrys' room, Ludwig went to his room and began picking up some sheet music spread around the floor.

After a while, Jonathon finished the cake and put a cover on it, setting it in the fridge and put all of the decorations in a box and went to his room, setting them under the bed, waiting till later that night to set them up. Jonathon lay back in his bed and began studying for a test on Monday. After a while Lemmy walked into the room and went to Jonathon. "Hey Jonathon, do you think Larry will like the Soccer ball I bought him?"

Jonathon looked over at Lemmy and nodded smiling "of course he would, he seems to like sports so I think a soccer ball would be very good for him, as long as he doesn't plan to smash any windows."

Lemmy chuckled at what Jonathon said and nodded, knowing his younger brother probably would smash some windows with his soccer ball if he got bored. Lemmy walked out of the room, but before he left he turned to Jonathon "hey, thanks for watching after us and helping Ludwig since our Father disappeared, it means a lot to me." And with that Lemmy ran of smiling.

Jonathon smiled at Lemmy and shook his head a bit; enjoying the fact the Lemmy was happy. Jonathon looked out the window of the castle, remembering why he was at the castle in the first place. Jonathon let out a small sighed thinking of what the koopa kids thought of their father disappearing all of a sudden. He knew a couple of them were sad were sad and a couple hid their feelings, so he could never tell what they thought fully. Lost in thought, Jonathon dozed off and fell asleep on his bed.

Wendy walked into Jonathons' room and shook him a bit "Jonathon, wake up, Ludwig said we need to set up for the party."

Jonathon opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend, and noticed that, while looking out the window, that it was now dark. Jonathon stood up and got the decorations out from under the bed and left the room with Wendy. Morton, Roy and Ludwig were waiting for Jonathon so they could begin preparations. Jonathon handed the four older koopalings decorations and they began setting up. Jonathon set up the banner and made sure the cake was still in good condition. After everyone was done, Jonathon inspected the decorations.

Once everything was ready, Ludwig went to his room followed by Jonathon. Jonathon sat at Ludwigs' piano and began playing something. Jonathon kept focus until the song was over. Ludwig looked at Jonathon smiling. "I didn't know you could play Moonlight Sonata, looking at how you act sometimes it's hard to believe you even know classical music."

Jonathon smiled a bit "I remember hearing this song in the past; the only thing is I don't know where I learned it."

Ludwig nodded while listening to Jonathon. Ludwig sighed a little, realizing his friend didn't remember much of his past. "It must be hard not understanding your past very well, but I guess I don't know what you experience so I don't know if you intentionally forgot or you just flat out forgot."

Jonathon smiled a bit "I chose to, but since I forgot for so long, I just forgot what I was supposed to forget."

Ludwig was confused on what Jonathon was saying, but didn't press the matter forward. After nearly an hour, Jonathon walked to his room with a yawn. Once in the room, Jonathon sat on his bed and pulled out a journal and began writing doodles in it. Jonathon enjoyed doodling but never showed them to anyone, because I felt they should only be seen by his own eyes. After a little bit of doodling, Jonathon stood up and went to check on the younger koopalings.

Jonathon checked on Larry, Iggy & Lemmy, than B.J. to see him sitting up in bed sadly. Jonathon went over and sat next to the kid. "What's wrong B.J.?"

Bowser Jr. looked up at him and dries some tears in his eyes. "I'm fine, just thinking of my dad."

Jonathon sighed and picked up B.J. and sat him up on his lap. "I can tell you're really sad about it, if you ever want to talk about it kid, come talk to me, Ludwig, Wendy or Morton, we will listen to you if you're sad."

B.J. sniffled and nodded hugging Jonathon, resting in his arms. After a few minutes, B.J. was sound asleep and being tucked into bed by Jonathon. Once B.J. was tucked in, Jonathon left the room and went back to his bedroom. Once in his room, Jonathon got in bed and looked at the ceiling with a smile, soon falling asleep.


	7. Larrys' birthday

**Note: before anyone asks, I'm making Pom Pom and Wendy rivals.**

**Chapter 7: Larrys' birthday**

The next morning, Jonathon woke up early and checked on the decorations and the cake to make sure everything was ready for the party later. After a while Jonathon went and began making breakfast for the 8 others in the castle. After a while Jonathon had made Eggs, bacon, pancakes and a bunch of other breakfast type foods for everyone. Once everyone was up, Jonathon served plates for each of them and smiled as he watched eat. "Happy birthday, Larry." All the Koopas said to the blue hair koopaling. Larry smiled happily as everyone said that.

"Thank you guys." Larry said, happy everyone cared it was his birthday. Jonathon sat back and looked at everyone, since he had finished eating first; he just sat there enjoying conversations with the others. After breakfast, everyone went and got the gifts they had bought for Larry. First Lemmy handed Larry the soccer ball with a smile.

"Happy birthday little brother." Lemmy smiled as Larry took the gift. Larry thanked Lemmy and smiled as the others gave him gifts, a baseball and bat, a watch, a soccer uniform, a foam dart gun, and a guitar. Ludwig handed Larry the guitar.

"I always saw you interested in the music you hear so I thought getting you a guitar would be something you could use since you're always listening to music." Ludwig said. Larry smiled at his older siblings, and younger brother, saying thank you as he put all the gifts in his room. After a little bit of messing with his gifts along with his siblings, Pom Pom walked in holding a gift. Jonathon looked at Pom Pom then at Wendy to see them glaring at each other.

"I'm here to give this gift to Larry, Roy also invited me over." Pom Pom said walked into Larrys' room and handing him the present. Once Larry opened it, he saw a lot of candy in the box Pom Pom gave him. Ludwig chuckled a bit at that as Larry thanked Pom Pom. After Larry thanked her, PomPom went to go find Roy.

Wendy sighed and looked at Jonathon "I can't believe Roy invited that she-devil into the house, knowing very well me and her hate each other." Jonathon couldn't help but chuckled a little hearing Wendy complain about PomPom. Wendy punched Jonathon in the arm after him laughing at her as Jonathon went to PomPom.

"Roy is in the bathroom giving B.J. a bath; apparently he thinks syrup belongs on his head and not on pancakes." Jonathon chuckled. Pompom giggled a bit, knowing Bowser Jr. was a silly kid at times. Pom om waited for Roy as she sat on a chair and read a book. Soon Roy walked down with B.J. who was now clean, and went to PomPom. B.J. ran off to go play once Roy set him down. PomPom smiled and looked up at Roy as he sat next to her.

Jonathon chuckled as he saw Wendy drawing a picture of PomPom 'Tripping' into lava. "you know drawing won't solve all your problems Wendy." As a comeback, Wendy made Jonathon look like a clown as she smirked.

"okay so it solves some problems you have." Jonathon said as he walked to the bathroom and began cleaning off the paint. After he got most of the paint off, he went to check on Larry and the other kids. Jonathon smiled to see them playing together. Ludwig walked up to Jonathon and noticed the pain. "Wendy freaking out about PomPom being in the house again?"

"you guessed it." Jonathon said with a chuckle. Ludwig rolled his eyes hearing that Wendy did that, knowing she had a grudge against PomPom. Soon night came and the Koopas who occupied castle koopa were getting ready to turn in for the night. Jonathon went and checked the four younger koopalings, then went to his own room.

A few hours after Jonathon was asleep, Larry walked in and shook his arm a bit. Jonathon slowly opened his eyes and saw Larry who looked scared. "hey what's wrong Larry, are you okay?"

Larry shook his head and explained that he had a nightmare. Jonathon smiled and picked up Larry and laid him next to him. Larry looked at Jonathon as he said "you can sleep in here if that would make you feel better."

Larry smiled and got close to Jonathon, falling back to sleep. Jonathon smiled a bit and lay back down, pulling the blanket over him in Larry. Jonathon began thinking to himself how he enjoyed taking care of the koopalings. After being lost in thought, Jonathon shut his eyes and fell asleep next to Larry koopa, whispering "good night Larry."


	8. The new king

**Chapter 8: The new King.**

After a few weeks of not having Bowser around, Ludwig thought they should give someone the spot of King, and Ludwig came to a conclusion to let the oldest do it, and the oldest was Jonathon. Ludwig approached Jonathon and told him his idea, which somewhat surprised Jonathon. Ludwig sighed and told Jonathon that since he was the oldest, and technically a sibling of the koopalings for taking care of them, he wanted Jonathon to do it. Jonathon smiled and nodded "I will do it, if you guys really want me to."

Ludwig was glad his friend accepted the role of king. All the other koopalings where very happy for Jonathon, know he might make a great king for the Koopas. A little bit after the coronation of the crown for Jonathon, Morton walked in and looked at him and asked "Are you sure you can do this Jonathon, it seems like a hard job from what I have seen, I mean I'm not doubting you at all but I just feel that you might have a hard time?"

Jonathon chuckled at Morton and shook his head "don't worry little buddy, I will do well, I know I will, just have a little faith and trust, and don't let the fact I'm king change how we are to each other, our friendship still stands."

Morton nodded at what Jonathon said and left the room smiling. Jonathon chuckled at Morton and sat on the throne. Jonathon began getting lost in thought about all the events that have occurred since he had met Ludwig and the koopalings. He smiled remembering all the fun they have had over the first few weeks of school. Jonathon sighed as he lay back realizing he had to go to school the next day. Just than Roy walked in and looked at Jonathon, who was half asleep. Roy walked over and shook Jonathon, "you shouldn't sleep sitting on the throne, it's not comfortable, trust me."

Jonathon nodded and stood up, stretching his arms. He walked out of the room and looked around a bit wondering what he should do. Jonathon realized being a king wasn't going to be easy, no matter how much help he has.


End file.
